Catwoman
Selina Kyle / Catwoman is a jewerley thief in the Batman Animated Universe. DCAU Selina Kyle is another facet of Gotham City's rich socialite community. Independantly wealthy and stunningly beautiful, Kyle is often known for giving donations to and being an advocate for animal protection organizations. She is primarily geared towards wild cats. At first, few people were privy to Selina Kyle's alter-ego, Catwoman, a master thief. However, Catwoman only chose to ransack from her fellow rich whom she recognizes as idle and corrupt. Catwoman scales the condos and towers with a catsuit equipped with retractable razor sharp claws. Catwoman has gymnastic prowess, some fighting ability and a collection of whips. She is often also aided by her favorite pet cat, Isis. While attempting to procure land for a wild cat preserve, Kyle encountered opposition from Multigon International but luckily, also started a friendship with Bruce Wayne. Multigon was a front for the terrorist Red Claw, who managed to deduce Catwoman's secret identity. Batman did, as well. Together, Catwoman and Batman prevented Red Claw from unleashing a plague. However, Batman made sure Catwoman was arrested, too. Selina Kyle was unmasked publicly and stood trial. The judicial system was lenient for her part in saving Gotham and was given early parole in lieu of giving up her Catwoman identity. Unfortunately, Kyle remained a magnet for trouble. She was kidnapped and transformed into a cat-like metahuman by the renegade scientist Dr. Dorian and uncovered a scheme by Roland Daggett to unleash a new strain of disease transmitted by stray animals. A life without crime began to nag at Kyle. When she was approached by the Ventriloquist and Scarface, Kyle was amused but later obliged. Soon enough, in the Gotham City Museum heist, Scarface double crossed her and stole rare stuffed animals for his own profit. Catwoman promptly exacted her revenge but was convinced by Batman not to. Soon enough, Catwoman was part of another set up, this time by Roland Daggett. Daggett, bankrupt after his failed stray animal plan, decided to steal a prized jade cat statue and frame Catwoman. Catwoman enlisted the help of Batgirl and the two were caught by Daggett. Luckily, Dick Grayson, then Robin came to their rescue. Catwoman attempted to take the statue for herself and leave Daggett to fall into a vat of his own chemicals. In the end, Catwoman was arrested but managed to carjack a squad car and get away. She fled the States and disappeared for some time. Kyle resurfaced in Argentina where she stole the Cat's Eye Emerald. Unable to smuggle it herself, she slipped it into one of a South American gun runner's shipment bound for Gotham. Kyle returned to Gotham and manipulated Nightwing into helping her find the right shipment. However, Batman was keeping tabs on her for awhile and set her up with Nightwing in order to find the Emerald and return it to its rightful place. Catwoman then managed to antagonize the Cult of the Cat after stealing from them. Catwoman attempted to infiltrate the estate of the Cult's leader, Thomas Blake in order to steal more. Batman intervened and almost blew her cover. She adapted her plans and knocked out Batman and later betrayed the Cult to save him. After a gene spliced cat was let loose, Catwoman managed to slip away as the police arrived. She fled the States again, this time to Paris, France wth much of the Cult's own stolen jewelry in her possession. However, Catwoman couldn't stray far from Gotham City. Her relationship with Batman was something of an ill-fated romance. Selina Kyle loved Batman but didn't care much for Bruce Wayne. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne had some affection for Selina Kyle but knew as Batman, he was obligated to bring Catwoman to justice. Their complicated relationship leaves for leniancy, often since Catwoman is technically not a hero nor a villain. Catwoman will be either, when the situation suits her to her advantage. The eternal chase between Batman and Catwoman continued for some time until he drove her away along with Batman and Robin. Though not specific, Catwoman eventually retired as Catwoman for good. Category:Characters Category:Villains